June 8
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 8 is a Tuesday. Events Morning Weather: Thunderstorm *11:16am — Graciel meets the black cat Blight that he had been pursuing for several days, and oddly enough, it is intelligent — due to absorbing part of Jacket's ether previously. Graciel is wary of the little visitor, while the cat begs him to have mercy. *11:30am — Graciel is persuaded, and the Blight is now named Blacky. The two of them become something akin to a superhero duo in protecting Pebbleton from the likes of other, fiendish Blights. *??? — M arrives at Martin's home after the electricity at Sanae's place shorts out. Sophia is not pleased with how he seems more intent on watching his cartoons than anything else. Noon Weather: Thunderstorm *12:06pm — Threads muses at the park. *12:30pm — M struggles to mend the damage caused by Sophia blasting rays of heat out of her eyes. As a sort of apology and his own lack of things to do, he proposes that the two of them head out into rainy Pebbleton for a walk. *12:36pm — Jacket wakes up in Redmist's home. In a panic, he overpowers the timid man and leaves in search of Mirto. *12:40pm — After being rejected from a job position, Martin encounters Lanette arguing with Lin. Just because he can, the goatee man crashes their conversation and takes it as a chance to engage in a banter with the caretaker... in a not-so friendly manner. Lanette meanwhile, makes her getaway. *12:45pm — Mirto oversees and overhears parts of Martin's conversation with Lin while working at the Rosen Queen Company supermarket. Needless to say, she's not very impressed at the older man's behavior. *??? — Sanae and Martin meet up at a coffee shop in the Telson Mall. Despite Sanae's friendliness, Martin ends up coming off rather standoffish. Afternoon Weather: Thunderstorm *1:10pm — Hailey arrives fashionably late after receiving Redmist's SOS, and is very much unamused by the house-rat's attempt to bar her entry into his house. Luckily for her, Noco warps her inside instead, and Redmist probably loses a few years off his life. *1:10pm — Jacket watches Mirto's apartment, debating whether or not to burst in or not. Caught up in his unsettling thoughts, he starts to undergo Blightification. *1:10pm — M and Sophia encounter Jacket in his brooding state, and attempt, with little success, to get him out of his trance. *1:12pm — Jacket, in his Blightifying state, starts attacking M and Sophia. *1:13pm — M manages to turn Jacket back to normal by not having any subtlety and ripping open the window to Mirto's apartment. How he does it, he doesn't know, but apparently the sight of a young married couple baking cookies does the trick. Even if M is horribly confused. *1:16pm — Redmist gathers his courage and manages to divert her away from her near-foaming-at-the-mouth state by giving her Jacket's not-so stable mindset and location. Weather: Rain *1:17pm — Jacket regains consciousness, and seemingly doesn't remember that he just tried to off a pair of his Stray friends. Supposedly. *1:37 - 2:19pm — The trio of Strays take a walk around uptown Pebbleton, and end up at the Fukami Mansion grounds. Sophia and M take their leave here, and Hailey makes her appearance... by stabbing another ether battery pack into his chest. Jacket reveals that he did in fact know about his own Blightification, and gathers his resolution. Hailey leaves, but not before expressing her distaste in the Stray running around (more or less) stark naked and giving him some proper apparel. *1:50pm — Threads stalks the trio of Strays in curiosity on their walk. *3:00pm — M and Sophia give chase to Jacket's hat, which flees into the clutches of Mirto on her way from work. Although M just wants to go home already, Sophia has other plans, and Mirto insists that the two of them keep possession of Jacket's cap. Sophia's family of older siblings also grows a little bigger. *4:00pm — Graciel and Blacky continue their hunt for Blights, only for Blacky to learn that he might be hunted by those in Panzer HQ. Alkane seems to have taken an interest in him though. *4:30pm — Lazarus gets chased by a huge mob of Blights. She collides rather painfully into Threads, who albeit disturbed by her unusual appearance, flees from the Blights with her in tow to Fukami Mansion. *4:35pm — Jacket is rudely awoken from his nap by a large gang of Blights circling around the tree he's in. *4:40 - 4:46pm — Curious about the mob of Blights moving in an orderly fashion, Lilia goes to investigate, only to run into Jacket. The two of them flee the scene, but Jacket crashes into a fountain when the two of them arrive at Fukami Mansion. *4:40 - 4:46pm — Lazarus and Threads become acquainted with each other, until Jacket and Lilia make their timely appearance, Blights and all. Threads makes a break for it, and Lazarus blasts off in a panic. *4:47 - 4:49pm — Lazarus blasts not only the Blights, but Jacket as well in the confusion. Upon realizing that the Blights in particular are more afraid of the light coming from Lazarus's lightning than the lightning itself, Lilia uses Lens Flare to make them disappear. *4:50pm — Jacket is impressed by Lilia fancy light show abilities, but less than pleased with Lazarus's rendition of deep-fried Jacket. As per usual, Lazarus overreacts and ends up hysterically begging the Stray to bond with her, which leads to grabbing of the perverted variety. Even if it was an accident. *4:51 - 4:57pm — After being nearly squeezed dry by Lazarus's vicelike grip, Lilia bonds with the Stray and renames her as Leuel, after her bear head (because apparently Lilia is not aware of what a pedobear is). *4:57pm — Threads, being the stalker-ish observer that he is, observes Lazarus toasting Jacket, all the awkward encounters, and the bond between a Stray and Crosser. *5:00pm — Leuel takes off in search of her dear friend Threads, taking her other dear friend Jacket along for the ride. In the process, she and Jacket end up wrecking a good portion of the mansion to capture the other Stray, until they manage to drag him out by force. He is then forced to accompany Lilia and Leuel home, and Leuel tearfully asks for Jacket to come along as well. *5:00pm — Graciel and Blacky take a brief intermission to go shopping. Graciel also receives a new MPUD. The two of them return home. Meanwhile, Alkane decides to go out on a cat hunt. *5:00pm — Randall fixes a clock, in the presence of a lazing Tethys and a mildly exasperated Noa. *5:10pm — Jacket declines Lilia and Leuel's offer, and after their departure, decides to gather his determination and disappears into the night. For the moment anyway. *5:12pm — Threads sulks about his predicament, but ultimately tries to make the best of it. Or as much out of it as one can with a psychotically paranoid bear and its relatively normal companion, that is. *5:20pm — Sanae meets up with Asuka at Stray Cats, and attempts to discover the reason behind Martin's distant disposition. It doesn't prove to be very helpful, however, due to Asuka's quickness to condemn all Pebbleton men as "inept". Evening Weather: Rain *6:00pm — Sanae resorts to asking M for advice, who reacts inappropriately to the story he's been told. After mellowing out and a few sarcastic cracks (of which Sanae does not like), M tells her to just leave him alone and the grouchy man will figure it out himself, as per the code of bros. *6:00pm — Graciel returns home, and Alkane arrives in Pebbleton. Graciel leaves for Panzer HQ, and gets into a brief skirmish with a Blight on the train. *6:33pm — Threads and Leuel arrive at Lilia's home. While marvelling at its surprisingly large size, Leuel (and by extension, Threads) decides to scout the perimeter of anything that could possibly threaten Crosser dearest. Namely children. Ultimately the two strays witness Alkane leaving Graciel's house next door. *6:45pm — Alkane sneaks into Graciel's house in search of Blacky, but Blacky flees. *6:45pm — Sanae's hikki housemate has a bout of insanity and decides to take aim at a particularly trollish black bird with a BB gun. In the meantime, the sound of a gun firing accidently paves the way to victory for Sanae in a a Go match. *7:00pm — Graciel arrives at the central station in Panzer HQ. *7:50pm — Graciel arrives at his home in Panzer HQ, but is surprised to find another cat... that looks exactly like him. Weather: Cloudy *??? — Palmarr tells his young daughter a certain, Panzer-reduxed version of a bedtime story. *9:40pm — Threads attempts to get better feel of Lilia's habits and background, but her straightforward responses and Leuel's undivided attention makes it difficult. Under the pretense of weariness, he sneaks out while Leuel and Lilia are distracted by unpacking the latter's belongings. *10:00pm — Threads investigates the surroundings of Graciel's home, only to encounter a few lesser Blights, which he wards off with his Sympathy of Malice. *10:33pm — Threads arrives at Materion Square, and witnesses a figure leaving the building of Eden Organization... with a mysterious dark tendril of ether leaking out from behind him. *10:48pm — Threads trails the man, and confirms his suspiscions of trouble lurking within Eden Organization. He decides to investigate the building, but is attacked by some black ether tendrils along the way, from which he escapes with his Sympathy of Solace. *11:00pm — Graciel heads back to Pebbleton. *11:10pm — Blacky returns to Graciel's home, and falls asleep... in Graciel's bed. *11:10pm — Jacket awakens in his hideout, a decrepit looking shipping container, to the sound of movement outside. He steps out to investigate, and who else does he find but a familiar Shadow Buster Lanette. *11:20pm — Lisken'Pell arrives at Materion Square, and confronts Threads. In a nutshell, he urges/warns/threatens Threads to stay away from Eden Organization, and that he himself will handle it. *11:20pm — In rage of Jacket's apparently tsundere-ness to meet Mirto face-to-face, Lanette challenges him to a brawl to which Jacket more than whole-heartedly accepts. *11:20pm — Threads converses with Lisken'Pell, then leaves... and comes back. And witnesses a man run his car into a wall for a relatively gruesome death. *11:25pm — ... Too bad he gets his ass handed to him anyway. For a moment Lanette wonders if she ended up actually killing him, and bursts into tears just as Lin arrives on the scene. Meanwhile, Redmist realizes with a bite of great disdain that there is in fact no tracker on the device Hailey planted on Jacket. *11:30pm — Graciel arrives back in Pebbleton. *11:30pm — Martin decides that it's finally time for him to learn how to use some Enomena and handle his ether. On his way back to his apartment, he discovers a mysterious letter in his mailbox, addressed to the "Curious Crosser". *11:40pm — Lin manages to alleviate Lanette's fear with a brief review lesson on detecting ether. *11:50pm — Lin reveals all she knows of Jacket's history and true identity, to which Lanette reacts with excitement. Lin again insists for Lanette to return home, but the younger girl stubbornly refuses, and decides to leave with Jacket in tow. Out of concern and guilt for her young miss, Lin apologizes and chooses to accompany Lanette. Category:Plot